femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Growing Up is Hard to Do
Apple Bloom: I can't believe we're goin' to the Appleloosa County Fair! : Sweetie Belle: Animal shows, carnival rides... : Scootaloo: And all kinds of food on a stick! slurps : thud : Sweetie Belle: Speaking of food, did you pack snacks for the train? : Scootaloo: For there and back. : Apple Bloom: And our train tickets are all set. : Sweetie Belle: And I've got our whole itinerary planned! : Apple Bloom: Are you sure you're not Starlight and Sunset's sister? : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: laugh : Scootaloo: Weeks of planning has all come down to this. All we have to do now is wait for our chaperone to get here. : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm! : pause : Apple Bloom: So when's Rainbow Dash comin'? : Scootaloo: I thought you were gonna ask Applejack. : Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle I don't suppose you asked Rarity? : Sweetie Belle: You mean we spent all this time planning a trip, and none of us asked anypony to take us?! : Scootaloo: In our defense, every other part of the trip was planned really well. : clatter : song : Sweetie Belle: We really did think of everything except finding somepony to take us, and the fair is only today! : Rarity: I'm sorry, darlings, but I can't possibly go to Appleloosa. I promised to deliver a new design to Fancy Pants for his Monocle and Top Hat Appreciation Society soiree. : Sweetie Belle: Can't you finish it tomorrow? : smack! : Rarity: Well, I could. But you'll learn as you get older how important it is to keep your promises, especially when running a business. : Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should just go by ourselves? : Rarity: What?! Oh, my dear, no! Appleloosa is far too long a train ride for young foals without accompaniment. You could end up in the wrong place entirely. Why don't you see if Rainbow Dash is free? : Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but I just heard from Spitfire that a whole bunch of storm clouds got loose from the cloud factory, and she needs every Wonderbolt to help bust 'em. : Scootaloo: Aw, come on, Rainbow Dash! They won't miss one pony! And we really want to go to the fair! Apparently we're too young to go alone. : Rainbow Dash: Well, duh. Young ponies like you could get lost and never find your way back. But I still can't go. Being a Wonderbolt isn't just about showing off. It's also a responsibility. You'll understand when you get older. I'm sure you'll find somepony else to take you. : Applejack: I wish I could, sugarcube. But Big Mac's not feelin' well today. : Apple Bloom: Awww. But Big Mac's old enough to take care of himself, and we'd all have so much fun together. : Applejack: Sometimes takin' care of somepony is more important than havin' fun. Speakin' of which, don't you even think about tryin' to go without a grown pony there to take care of you. You could end up in hot water or worse. : Apple Bloom: We know. : Scootaloo: The fair could be over before we find somepony to take us. : Apple Bloom: But then we thought of you, since the fair will be full of all sorts of animals and creatures. : Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but Starlight has an important magical research project, and she's asked for my help. : Sweetie Belle: I guess that means Stalight and Sunset's busy, too? : Sunset Shimmer: You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff? : Scootaloo: So that's a "no" on going with us to the fair? : Apple Bloom: We've already asked Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, and none of them can come. : Sweetie Belle: And everypony made it clear we're too young to go on our own. Starlight Glimmer: Even after Fluttershy says she trusts me, she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for. : Fluttershy: Or get lost in a strange town and end up in a dangerous situation with nopony to help you. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: We know! Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. : Scootaloo: I'm pretty sure if you wanted to go to the fair, you could. Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! I was horrible when I led that flower! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! : Fluttershy: None of the birds or insects I've talked to have heard of it either. Starlight Glimmer: He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today. : Fluttershy: That book's pretty out of date, but it might be worth a try. Starlight Glimmer: Doing a show with you is almost as much fun as Annuel Appleoosa Country Fair : Apple Bloom: I guess this flower is the most interestin' thing we're gonna see today. : Scootaloo: Unless you count watching Starlight struggle to remember how she organizes her books. : Sweetie Belle: I bet every pony in Equestria is in Appleloosa right now. : Apple Bloom: Every pony but us. : Scootaloo: I wish we didn't have to wait to grow up. : sounds : Apple Bloom: I wish it would happen all at once. Then we'd know everything we need to get to the fair and back with no problem. : magic sounds : Sweetie Belle: I just wish we were as old as our sisters. Then nopony could tell us what to do, and we'd be able to take care of ourselves. : louder magic sounds : Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle, why's your face all lit up? : humming : zap! : whooshing : Cutie Mark Crusaders: whimpering : stops : Cutie Mark Crusaders: groan : Apple Bloom: gasps : Sweetie Belle: gasps : Scootaloo: gasps : shatter! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp : Scootaloo: Do you know what this means? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: We can go to the fair! laugh : Scootaloo: laughing : Apple Bloom: I hope you brought the tickets. We've gotta hurry if we're going to make the train. : Sweetie Belle: I think we'll be fine. Check out how fast we're going! Grown-up legs are strong! : Scootaloo: You're not kidding! : rattling : Scootaloo: I don't know how much of this my scooter can take! : gasp : Apple Bloom: And nopony yelled at us to slow down even once! Being a grown-up is great! : ticking : Cutie Mark Crusaders: panting : whistle blows : Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh : Sweetie Belle: We made it! : Apple Bloom: Of course we did! We're grown-up ponies now! We can do anything! And all those worries Twilight and the others had don't apply anymore. Because we're big! And bein' big is all it takes! : Mark Crusaders :: Woke up this morning feeling tired and small :: But look at now - we must be ninety feet tall :: Don't have to worry 'bout making mistakes :: Because being big is all it takes : Scootaloo :: A tiny twist of fate brought on this big change :: Give me room, gotta zoom, I've got plans to arrange :: Can do what I want, be it run, trot, or traipse :: 'Cause being big is all it takes : Mark Crusaders :: Being big isn't just a size :: At bedtime we don't even have to close our eyes :: We're in control now, for goodness' sake :: 'Cause being big is all it takes : Belle :: Leaving behind the little pony you've known :: Stepping out, growing up, making moves of my own :: You can't tell me no, there's no place I can't go :: Mountains, cities, jungles, or lakes :: 'Cause being big is all it takes : Mark Crusaders :: Being big isn't just a size :: We'll tell you our opinion 'cause we're oh, so wise :: We're in control now, for goodness' sake :: 'Cause being big is all it takes : Scootaloo :: I can eat all the snacks 'cause that's for me to decide : Bloom :: We know how it all works, even what we ain't tried : Belle :: Facts don't matter now 'cause it's not what we know :: We can win any argument with... : Mark Crusaders :: "Because I say so!" :: Can't stop us now, don't try to stand in our way :: We're awake, gonna take all we can from today :: Once we had to listen, now you'll hear what we say :: Everything is always okay :: 'Cause being big is all it taaaaaakes :: All it takes! : chugging : hiss : chugging : Scootaloo: I think I ate too many snacks. : Sweetie Belle: Uh, this doesn't look like Appleloosa. : "Loose Tracks": That's because it isn't... : creaking : Apple Bloom: You all heard that, right? : Sweetie Belle: Uh, hello? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo Do you think we got on the wrong train? : Scootaloo: I thought trains just took you where you wanted to go. : "Loose Tracks": laughing : Cutie Mark Crusaders: scream : "Loose Tracks": Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. But you three must not travel much. This is Hayseed Junction. The train to Appleloosa isn't for a few hours. Or you could set off on hoof. It's treacherous and confusing! Unfit for the young or timid! But you three are grown-ups. You'll be fine. I'll write down some directions. : Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should wait for the train. : Scootaloo: And miss the fair?! : Sweetie Belle: We already ended up in the wrong place, which is exactly what we were warned about. And what if we can't follow the directions? : Apple Bloom: Come on. We didn't come all this way for nothin'. Besides, I've been through a swamp as a young pony. As a grown-up, it'll be a snap. : Scootaloo: Grown-ups always know the way! : Sweetie Belle: Because being big is all it takes! : "Loose Tracks": maniacally, hacks, inhales Sorry. I've got kind of a throat thing. : music : splash : croaks : Scootaloo: Aah! : splash : stretch, recoil : bubbling : splashing : Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle, are you sure this is the right way? : whistling : creaking : Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle? : rustle : Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: Aah! : thud : Scootaloo: Don't do that! : Apple Bloom: Girls? : snap! : thud : Apple Bloom: Maybe we should head back to the station. : Sweetie Belle: I'm not sure we can. I think we're lost. : Scootaloo: Just like Twilight and the others said! : Spur: Well, where were you when I was feeding and caring for him?! : rustle : Biscuit: screams Wild swamp ponies! : "Spring Green" and "Savage Honeydew": Hmph! : Sweetie Belle: We're not wild swamp ponies. We're just grown-ups. : Scootaloo: And we are definitely not lost. : Spur: Okay. But that swamp is pretty confusing if you're not from around here. I'm Spur, and this is Biscuit. : rattling : Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom. Nice to meet you. But, uh, we're not confused. We're just... explorin' new ways to Appleloosa. : Biscuit: Hey, that's where we're going! : Spur: No, it isn't! : Sweetie Belle: Uh, which is it? : Spur: Biscuit thinks he can just take Bloofy here to the fair. : Biscuit: Why not? It's just up the road. And Bloofy's my pet, too. : Spur: Since when?! Bloofy's never even seen a crowd! Which you'd know if you ever took care of him! : Biscuit: Did you ever think meeting all those ponies might be good for him? : Bloofy: chittering : Apple Bloom: He seems okay meetin' us. : Biscuit: See? They're grown-ups, and they get it. Bloofy should totally come to the fair with me, right? : Spur: Y'all don't really think that, do ya? : Sweetie Belle: Um... Hold on. Us grown-ups need to confer. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo What do you girls think? : Scootaloo: If they go to the fair, we can tag along! : Apple Bloom: And Spur probably should share Bloofy. I mean, that's somethin' a grown-up would say, right? : Sweetie Belle: As grown-up ponies, we think you should share Bloofy and let Biscuit take him to the fair. : Biscuit: That is some quality grown-up advice! : Bloofy: chittering : Spur: But Bloofy's never been around anything that exciting. What if something goes wrong? : Apple Bloom: We're headed to the fair, too. Since we're such great advice givers, feel free to ask us for more. : chattering : clangs : splash! : laughing : Sweetie Belle: laughs It's everything I thought it'd be! : Bloofy: squealing : Passerby Pony: Well, my goodness, what an interesting critter! You should enter him in the animal showcase. You'd be sure to win "Most Interesting Creature"! : Biscuit: Animals showcase? That's exactly what we should do! : Spur: That seems like a bad idea. What do you grown-ups think? : Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh : thunk! : rings : cheer : Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh : Sweetie Belle: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-whoo! : splat : Spur: What happened to being able to ask your advice?! You ran off the second we got here! : Scootaloo: gulps : Apple Bloom: Where's Biscuit and Bloofy? : Spur: That's why I came to find you. : fanfare : chattering : Spur: It's one thing to bring Bloofy to the fair, but it's another to stick him in a showcase! : Biscuit: What the big deal? : Sweetie Belle: You are supposed to be sharing him. : Scootaloo: Yeah, I'm with Biscuit. The showcase looks like fun. : Spur: Sorry if I think taking care of Bloofy is more important than having fun! : Bloofy: shrieking : Biscuit: Bloofy's just excited. He probably just wants to get out. : Bloofy: sniffs : Apple Bloom: Are you sure you're not just upset you have to share him? What if you took a little break? : Spur: You mean, like, leave? : Sweetie Belle: If sharing him is too hard, that might be the best thing. Take our word for it. We are grown-ups. : Apple Bloom: I don't know what Spur's so worried about. Bloofy and Biscuit are havin' fun. : Scootaloo: Yeah. What could go wrong? : Bloofy: chittering : cheering : Bloofy: squealing : whooshing : Scootaloo: Me and my big grown-up mouth. : screaming : whooshing : Apple Bloom: Do you think this qualifies as gettin' into a dangerous situation with no grown pony to help us? : moos : Sweetie Belle: I think we're the grown ponies that need to be helping today! : Scootaloo: Bloofy! Treats, treats, treats! Who wants a treat? : continues : zap : Biscuit: What do we do now?! : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Run! : whistle blows : Fluttershy: I hope you're right about the girls coming here. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe there's another way. : Fluttershy: Or maybe, since we told them they were too young to come, they wished to become grown-ups, then came here and caused some kind of trouble that led to a town-wide panic! : screaming Eileen: And somehow this just got creepier. : Apple Bloom: Starlight! Sunset! Fluttershy! Thank goodness! I know you're not gonna believe it, but it's me, Apple Bloom! : Scootaloo: And I'm Scootaloo! We kinda got turned into grown-ups! : Sweetie Belle: And we thought we could take the train here, since we were old enough, but we ended up in the wrong place, just like you said we would! : Apple Bloom: And got lost! : Scootaloo: Just like you said we would! : Apple Bloom: Then we met these foals who led us to the fair, and we tried to give them some grown-up-style advice, but it turned their pet into a tornado that might destroy the whole town! : whooshing : Fluttershy: Goodness! A Whirling Mungtooth! They are very rare and just the cutest little things when they're not excited. : crash! : Fluttershy: This one's excited. : Scootaloo: How do we calm him down? : Fluttershy: When they're young, a Mungtooth forms a tight bond with its caretaker. They're the only ones who can get them to stop spinning. : Biscuit: Spur's the one who really took care of Bloofy. We have to find her! Wyatt: (He backs up into the hallway) No. He might be cool. I'm gonna chance it! (He runs toward the barber) : zap : bleats : Spur: That's Bloofy?! : zap : Biscuit: I'm so sorry, Spur. You knew what was best for him all along. : Apple Bloom: And even though we seem like grown-ups, you were way more responsible than us. : Spur: What do you mean, "seem" like grown-ups? : Sweetie Belle: Uh, we don't have time to explain. Right now we have to stop this, and you're the only one who can do it. : Spur: How? : Fluttershy: I'll show you. He mostly just needs to see you. : Spur: Hey there, Bloofy-boo. It's okay. : stops : Bloofy: chitters : Spur: How did you know what to do? : Fluttershy: After years of experience with animals, I've picked up a few things. : Spur: Well, one thing's for sure. Bloofy definitely earned the "Most Interesting Creature" prize. : Biscuit: I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. : Apple Bloom: We all are. : Spur: I guess grown-ups aren't always perfect. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Okay. Well, I'm here to help. : Spur: What do you mean? Starlight Glimmer: Obviously I need to be available to my students, but that doesn't mean I can't help with all the things we have to do. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: We wish we were foals again. : sounds : Biscuit: Hold on! You three are actually younger than us?! : Sweetie Belle: The flower turned us into grown-ups, so we figured we could do whatever we wanted. But I guess that's not exactly true. : Apple Bloom: We did everything real grown-ups told us not to and caused all kinds of trouble. : Scootaloo: And things could have been a lot worse. I guess we were pretty selfish. Starlight Glimmer: Do you think if I had set times to see me, it might help you decide what you really need to talk about? Sunset Shimmer: If that's even possible. : Sweetie Belle: I know we didn't make the best impression, but we sure would like to visit you and Bloofy some day. : Spur: I guess that'd be okay, on one condition. You get a real grown-up to bring you. : Cutie Mark Crusaders: Deal! : All: laughing : credits